Стенограммы/А что с Дискордом?
Русская стенограмма = :Спайк: вздыхает Разве мы не перебирали все книги всего пару месяцев назад? :Сумеречная Искорка: Да, но это потому, что нам было нужно! А сейчас потому что я хочу! Я это называю «книгоперебирательство»! Три дня подряд переставлять книги. Ты можешь представить что-то более расслабляющее? :Спайк: Ну, массаж когтей, спины, пенные ванны... Тебе не нужен был ответ, да? :Сумеречная Искорка: Я придумала новую систему расположения книг. Она позволит найти книгу на три четверти секунды быстрее! :Спайк: уныло Ого. Так быстро? :Сумеречная Искорка: Посмотри на них. Нам надо разложить где-то двадцать тысяч штук! :Сова: ухает :Сумеречная Искорка: Лучший длинный выходной в жизни! Уверена, что мы найдём время для массажа когтей и спины. :Спайк: Да! Лучший длинный выходной! : :открывается :Сумеречная Искорка: выдыхает :Спайк: Ого! Этот странный круглый шар в небе! Что это? :Сумеречная Искорка: Ладно, ладно, мы некоторое время не видели солнца. :Спайк: Некоторое время? Мы не были в библиотеке целых три дня! :Сумеречная Искорка: Да, но это были три очень продуктивных дня! Даже при том, что ты прервался на двухчасовой массаж. :Спайк: Эй, если мне обещали массаж, я получу массаж. :Сумеречная Искорка: Но мы же ничего не пропустили. :грохот :Радуга Дэш и Дискорд: Привет, Искорка! Привет, Спайк! :Сумеречная Искорка: Привет, Радуга Дэш. Рада встречи, Дискорд. :Спайк: Вы репетировали, прежде чем найти нас? :Радуга Дэш и Дискорд: Почему ты так решил? :Сумеречная Искорка: Перестань, Радуга. Что тут происходит? :Радуга Дэш: смеётся Прости. Мы с Дискордом веселимся. Как обычно. :Сумеречная Искорка: С каких это пор? :Дискорд: О, Искорка. Мы отлично проводили время последние три дня. Должен признать, это было... очень смешно! смеётся :Радуга Дэш: смеётся Хитрый змей! :Дискорд: смеётся Я просто шалю! :Радуга Дэш: Очень смешно, Дискорд! смеётся :Сумеречная Искорка: Правда? :Радуга Дэш: Просто это наша шутка с прошедших выходных. Ты не поймёшь: тебя там не было. :Сумеречная Искорка: О. Ладно. :Радуга Дэш: Здорово. Ладно, э, до встречи, Искорка! :Дискорд: смеётся Увидимся позже, Искорка. :кружение :звук :Сумеречная Искорка: Это странно, правда? Как давно Радуга и Дискорд шутят между собой? :Спайк: По всей видимости, последние три дня. :Сумеречная Искорка: Эй! Никто не заставлял тебя заниматься со мной книгами. :Спайк: Я шучу, я шучу! :открывается, звонок :Сумеречная Искорка: Рарити? :Рарити: Ах, Искорка! Ты вернулась после выходных среди книг! Вся эта уборка пошла на пользу твоему цвету лица! :Сумеречная Искорка: Спасибо! Я хорошо отдохнула. И мы очистили место для книг, которые ты хотела пожертвовать. :Рарити: О, пфф, они не старые, милая. Они винтажные, книги вон там! Среди них моя любимая от моего любимого кантерлотского звёздного дизайнера Рококо Фруфру! :Спайк: О, я её обожаю! :Рарити: Не её, его. :Спайк: смеётся Их обоих. :Дискорд: Искорка! Мы встречаемся с тобой сегодня уже второй раз! Какой я везучий! :Сумеречная Искорка: Ты же только что был с... :Флаттершай: Привет, Искорка! Привет, Спайк! Как ваши книжные выходные? :Сумеречная Искорка: Было здорово! :Флаттершай: хихикает Апельсин ты рада, что ты это сделала? :Флаттершай, Рарити и Дискорд: смеются :Рарити: смехе «Апельсин»! Ты такая шутница! смеётся :Флаттершай: Пожалуйста. Я краснею. :Дискорд: Ты и правда стала как... ах, апельсин! :Флаттершай и Рарити: смеются :Рарити: Ой, прости, дорогая. Мы были на Яблочной аллее и, ээ, как же это объяснить... :Дискорд: Я нарисую ей картинку, дорогая. :Спайк: себя «Дорогая»? :Дискорд: Боба Росса Понимаешь, мы все были на Яблочной аллее, и я превратил деревья в самое... нормально О, кого я обманываю? Я ничем не могу помочь. Надо было там быть, дорогая. :Флаттершай: Мы бы и тебя пригласили, но не хотели мешать тебе прибираться. Мы знаем, что это важно для тебя. :Дискорд: И я уверен, что это намного важнее, чем наше веселье. смеётся :Сумеречная Искорка: Я благодарна за это... Кстати, о книгах, надо поставить эти на полки. :Флаттершай и Рарити: смеются :Сумеречная Искорка: Хмм. Радуга Дэш подружилась с Дискордом, Рарити находит его шутки смешными... Отличные были выходные. :Спайк: Кто-то жалеет, что пропустил их? :Сумеречная Искорка: Конечно, нет. :Эпплджек и Пинки Пай: смеются :Сумеречная Искорка: Что у вас тут за истерика? :Дискорд: глотает Мы просто вспоминали лучшие выходные в жизни! :Сумеречная Искорка: приглушённо Он везде сегодня, да? :Дискорд: О, на чём я закончил? Ах да, мы только доели суп, а потом Эпплджек сказала: Эпплджек "Копыта из орехового масла? Фу, даже с джемом!" :Эпплджек и Пинки Пай: смеются :Сумеречная Искорка: Э, я не понимаю. :Пинки Пай: смеётся Это было так смешно! Надо было сделать фотографию! :Дискорд: Вот так будет понятней! :стуки :Эпплджек и Пинки Пай: смеются :Сумеречная Искорка: Наверное, это смешно? :Дискорд: Что ж, похоже, я тут... влип в историю! смеётся :Эпплджек и Пинки Пай: смеются :Пинки Пай: смехе Влип в историю! :Эпплджек: Прости, Искорка. Мы даже не спросили тебя про выходные. :Сумеречная Искорка: Всё хорошо! :Дискорд: Ты выглядишь мрачной. Кому-то тут нужны обнимашки! младенца :пружины :Сумеречная Искорка: Я не мрачная. Я рада! Очень рада, что вам было весело вместе. Общие шутки — важная часть крепкой дружбы. :Дискорд: Мне жаль, что мы так веселились, пока ты, бедняжка, была заперта во дворце. :Эпплджек: Хе-хе. Не беспокойся за Искорку. Наверное, ты была как в раю, расставляя свои книги. Снова. :Сумеречная Искорка: Уверена, что мне было так же весело, как и вам. :Сумеречная Искорка: Не могу поверить, что я пропустила всё это веселье! :Спайк: глотает Я так и знал! Ты ревнуешь! :Сумеречная Искорка: Спайк, я не ревную. Мне жаль, что я не участвовала, потому что мне это помогло бы исполнять обязанности Принцессы Дружбы! :Спайк: жуёт набитым ртом Не понял? :Сумеречная Искорка: Если нашим друзьям понравились эти три дня с Дискордом, значит, дело в тех вещах, которые они делали вместе! Если мы узнаем, что это было, это будет настоящим прорывом в науке о дружбе! :Спайк: Хм. Наверное. :звук :Сумеречная Искорка: Я уверена! Тебе понравилось разбирать книги? Это будет ещё интереснее! :Сумеречная Искорка: Спасибо, что пришли. Я бы не позвала вас, не будь это важно. :Пинки Пай: Мне уже интересно! :Сумеречная Искорка: Я хочу узнать, какие у вас были весёлые моменты. Я могу использовать эти методы, чтобы укрепить дружбу по всей Эквестрии. :Эпплджек: Мне это нравится! :Флаттершай, Пинки Пай, Радуга Дэш и Рарити: согласие :Сумеречная Искорка: Идеально. Давайте начнём со змея. :Радуга Дэш и Дискорд: смеются :Радуга Дэш: Не знаю, смогу ли я это повторить! Слишком смешно! :Дискорд: Но мы должны! Это же во благо! Всё началось, когда мы помогали Бабуле Смит в саду... :музыка начинается :Эпплджек: Э, ты имеешь в виду мою сестру Эппл Блум. :Дискорд: Э... Все Эпплы одинаковые. А потом Радуга Дэш змею увидела! :Флаттершай: Кажется, это был садовый шланг. :Радуга Дэш: Это была шланговая змея. Суперсмертельная. :Эпплджек: По-моему, это была большая палка, которая похожа на шланг, в свою очередь, похожий на змею. :Пинки Пай: Короче говоря, мы ускакали. :Радуга Дэш: А она погналась за нами! :Сумеречная Искорка: Шланг? Змея? Палка? :Радуга Дэш: Змея! :Флаттершай: Шланг! :Эпплджек: Палка! :Дискорд: Мы все побежали спасаясь. Правда, это было смешно? :Флаттершай: Тебе бы надо было быть там. :Сумеречная Искорка: Да, было бы неплохо. :Рарити: Но тебя не было! И всё уже случилось! Оо, ты что, предлагаешь... :Пинки Пай: Путешествие во времени?! :"Назад в будущее" :Сумеречная Искорка: Конечно, нет! Со временем не стоит баловаться. Надо просто повторить ситуации, которые привели к вашим шуткам. :Дискорд: О, какая гениальная идея! Давайте мы начнём с обеда, с которого начался этот шикарный выходной, который ты пропустила! :Сумеречная Искорка: Ты уверена, что это тот стол? :Радуга Дэш: Э, это имеет значение? :Сумеречная Искорка: Для науки всё имеет значение. Одно изменение в уравнении может сорвать эксперимент. :Дискорд: Ооооо... был вот этот стол. :Сумеречная Искорка: Итак, вы сели за стол, и что потом произошло? :Рарити: Ну сначала я выразила своё недовольство дизайном меню... :Дискорд: Простите, что прерываю, но я кое-что заметил. :Сумеречная Искорка: Да? :Дискорд: Скатерть. Она не того цвета, что была в ресторане в тот день. :Сумеречная Искорка: ...Правда? :Рарити: Он прав! Скатерть была красной! Я помню, она не подходила под шрифт меню. :Эпплджек: Это же не значит, что нам нужна новая скатерть, правда? :Дискорд: Обязательно, нужна. :вспышки :Флаттершай: О. :Пинки Пай: Ого! :Дискорд: Одно изменение в уравнении может сорвать эксперимент. Так сказала Искорка. Какие ещё отличия? Ну, какие угодно? :Флаттершай: Э, я кое-что заметила. :Пинки Пай: Я тоже! :Дискорд: Отлично! :звук :Дискорд: Немного налево! Нет, моё лево! Ещё немного... Нет, нет, нет, нет, нет, немного направо! :Пинки Пай: Облако над нашим столом было похоже на мороженое! :натягивание :Пинки Пай: Идеально! :свист поднимается и опускается :Дискорд: Нет-нет-нет-нет, это комнатная температура! Официант! Официант, сюда! :стуки :Главные персонажи без Искорки: смеются :Дискорд: Нет? Ничего? :Сумеречная Искорка: Вы уверены, что ничего не упустили? Какую-то деталь вашего ужина, которая выпала? :Дискорд: Не знаю, как остальные, но я считаю, коллеги, мы очень плохо восстановили детали нашей прошлой встречи. :Главные персонажи без Искорки: согласие :Радуга Дэш: Знаешь, Искорка. Если ты до сих пор не поняла, ты уже и не поймёшь. :Сумеречная Искорка: Но мне очень важно в этом разобраться. Ради всей Эквестрии! :жужжит :Дискорд: Давайте ещё раз взглянем на собранные данные. Ах! Точно! Есть одна важная деталь, которую мы забыли. :Сумеречная Искорка: Что? :Дискорд: Тебя! :Сумеречная Искорка: Меня? :Дискорд: Ты не наблюдала за нами. Как бы мы ни старались, мы не можем воссоздать наши весёлые выходные в точности, потому что ты будешь смотреть на нас, а тебя не было. :Главные персонажи без Искорки: Хмм. :Пинки Пай: Хорошая мысль. :Дискорд: А это доказывает, что моменты дружбы невозможно повторить только ради того, чтобы кто-то (я бы даже сказал, некто) тоже поучаствовал в них. :Пинки Пай: Ещё одна хорошая мысль! :Рарити: Не беспокойся, дорогая. Уверена, у тебя ещё будет время поучаствовать в таком же хихикать весельи, которое было, пока тебя не было. :Радуга Дэш: Да, и они будут такими же ссссмешными! смеётся :Дискорд: смеётся :Флаттершай: смеётся Это точно. :Сумеречная Искорка: Я не поверю. Ни на секунду. Тут что-то происходит, Спайк! :Спайк: глотает А может, и нет, может, хватит мучаться, признай, что ты ревнуешь! :Сумеречная Искорка: Даже если я не могу смеяться над тем, что было, я должна понять, почему им смешно. Почему им кажется, что было так весело и здорово. А я не могу их понять! В этом нет смысла! :Спайк: Кое-что просто нельзя объяснить. :Сумеречная Искорка: Наши подруги думают, что с ними случилось что-то хорошее в моё отсутствие, но это было что-то ужасное! Если мы не снимем заклятие, кто знает, что может произойти?! :Спайк: Заклятие? :Сумеречная Искорка: Пошли, Спайк! Нельзя терять ни минуты! :Сумеречная Искорка: Зекора, ты можешь отменить колдовство Дискорда? :падает, котёл булькает :Зекора: Какие признаки тебе сказали, что их и вправду заколдовали? :Сумеречная Искорка: Им весело с Дискордом, вот признак! :Зекора: Ага. Дружба с Дискордом — это шок. Но для чего нам ставить блок? :Сумеречная Искорка: Поверь, они не стали бы так смеяться без колдовства над тем, что не смешно. Я''-то разбираюсь в юморе. :'Зекора': Ладно. Это зелье снимет заклинанье и даст тебе пониманье. :'Спайк': Стоп. Если ''это зелье, то что варится у тебя в котле? :Зекора: Он смотрится красиво, даёт приятный свет. Он здесь для украшения — таков тебе ответ. :Эпплджек: зевает Интересно, зачем она вызвала нас так рано. :Рарити: Снова приключение с картой? :Пинки Пай: Не-а, ни у кого знаки не светятся! :Флаттершай: Может, это не приключение. Может, она расскажет нам, что ей приснилось? :открывается :Сумеречная Искорка: Привет, команда! :Пинки Пай: Оо, выглядишь довольной! :Сумеречная Искорка: Я правда довольна! Сегодня мы повеселимся! :Пинки Пай: Да! :Сумеречная Искорка: Но одно маленькое, малюсенькое, микроскопическое дело до этого. Мне надо, чтобы все пони выпили это зелье, чтобы снять с вас заклятье! :Эпплджек: Чего? :Сумеречная Искорка: Не стесняйтесь. Ну и что, что Дискорд заколдовал вас, чтобы вы думали, что вы отлично провели время, и теперь у вас есть общие шутки, над которыми вы всё время смеётесь? Не беспокойтесь! Вы просто немного забылись. Я понимаю. :льётся :Радуга Дэш: Ты шутишь. :Рарити: Искорка, милая, мы просто отлично провели время с Дискордом. Я помню, мы вчера полдня разыгрывали для тебя сценки об этом. :льётся :Сумеречная Искорка: Ага. Или вы разыгрывали то, что вам казалось весёлым, но таким не было, потому что вы были заколдованы и просто думали, что происходящее — это весело! :Эпплджек: Какого удобрения ты надышалась, Искорка? :Сумеречная Искорка: Будьте честны. Вы не пьёте зелье, потому что в душе подозреваете, что, возможно, Дискорд всё-таки управляет вами! :Флаттершай: Искорка, как ты можешь говорить такое?! Я знаю, Дискорд ещё иногда совершает ошибки, но ты обвиняешь его во зле! :Радуга Дэш: Да! И ты также обвиняешь нас в том, что мы не поняли его обман! За кого ты нас принимаешь? :Пинки Пай: Да! глоток За кого глоток ты нас принимаешь?! :хлопок :Пинки Пай: Вкуснятина! Ещё есть, Искорка? :открывается :Дискорд: Привет, Искорка! Команда сказала, что сегодня мы будем все вместе веселиться! :льётся :Сумеречная Искорка: «Команда»? :Дискорд: Да! Команда копыт из орехового масла! стуки :Главные персонажи без Искорки: смеются :Пинки Пай: смеётся Всё равно смешно! :Эпплджек: приглушённо Версия с «колдовством» провалилась. :Дискорд и главные персонажи без Искорки: смеются :Сумеречная Искорка: Ох. Это всё равно не смешно! :Радуга Дэш: Вот если бы там была. :Сумеречная Искорка: Но меня не было! Я'' не участвовала! Возможно, я сама виновата, что осталась дома и разбирала книги вместо того, чтобы веселиться с моим друзьями! Но я этого не делала, верно?! Вы это сделали! Вы там были, и вы...! вздыхает Меня там ''не было. Я всё пропустила. И ваши шутки, которые я не понимаю, заставили меня... :Спайк: Ревновать? :Сумеречная Искорка: Нет. Я Принцесса Дружбы, я не могу ревновать. :Эпплджек: Конечно, можешь, Искорка, и никто тебя за это не осудит. :Флаттершай: Прости, что заставили тебя это чувствовать. :Сумеречная Искорка: Вы не сделали ничего плохого. Вам же можно что-то делать и без меня. :Рарити: А тебе можно немного ревновать. Но ты должна признаться себе в этом, чтобы отпустить это чувство. :Радуга Дэш: И знаешь, не заставляй нас разыгрывать все моменты, когда тебя не было. :звук :Дискорд: Конечно, ничего этого не было бы, если бы я не уговорил всех пони не приглашать тебя в эти выходные. :Сумеречная Искорка: Они хотели меня позвать? А ты убедил их не приглашать меня? :Дискорд: Я считал, что тебе не стоит мешать. Но теперь я вижу, что надо было. О, я чувствую себя ужасно. :Пинки Пай: Что-то не похоже, что ты переживаешь. :Дискорд: Так лучше? :Эпплджек: Минуточку. Ты что, советовал не звать Искорку только потому, что хотел её огорчить, да? :Дискорд: Конечно, нет. Эта ревность была счастливой случайностью. :звук :Дискорд: Мы все должны согласиться, что Принцесса Дружбы получила ценный урок — что даже она может ревновать; она должна признавать подобные чувства, а не делать их, что у неё их нет. Хм-хм. Чувствовал ли я хоть капельку ликования, когда смотрел, как она пытается повторить наши веселья во имя науки? О, определённо! Но важно понимать: я и не думал вызывать в Искорке ревность. Прежний я точно попытался бы это сделать. Апельсин вы рады, что я изменился? :хлопок :Дискорд: Я сказал: "Апельсин вы рады, что я изменился?" :топания :Пинки Пай: кашляет :Дискорд: Апельсин! Как те, что на ферме Эпплджек! В эти выходные! :хлопок :Дискорд: Нет? Ничего? Серьёзно? А я думал, что это ссссмешно! :гремучей змеи трещит :Рарити: ...Да, нет. Дискорд, кажется, эти шутки уже замылились. :Пинки Пай: Теперь они смогут нас развеселить только под заклятьем! :Сумеречная Искорка: Перестань, нужно быть безумной, чтобы думать, что он так поступит! Что ты скажешь, Пинки? Что нам надо выпить какое-то зелье, чтобы снять заклинание? :Главные персонажи без Искорки: смеются :Дискорд: Что-что смешного? :Радуга Дэш: Перестань, Дискорд, нам надо разжевать тебе шутку? :Главные персонажи: продолжают на фоне :Дискорд: Я-я-я не понимаю. Может, кто-то скажет, что в этом смешного? Эй, кто-нибудь? Алло?! :звук :Дискорд: Я с вами говорю! С тобой! С тобой и с тобой! Что смешного в заклятии? Я не понимаю, мне кажется, лишний, и мне очень грустно... :Спайк: Прости, дружище, тебе надо было быть там. :звук :звук :Главные персонажи и Дискорд: смеются |-| Английская стенограмма = : Spike: sighs Didn't we just shelve all the books in the library a few months ago? : Twilight Sparkle: Yes, but that was because we needed to! This is just because I want to! I call it my "book-sort-cation"! Three uninterrupted days of reorganizing books. Can you think of anything more relaxing? : Spike: Well, claw massages, back rubs, bubble baths... You weren't really looking for an answer, were you? : Twilight Sparkle: I've even devised a better system for organizing them. It decreases the amount of time it takes to find a book you're looking for by nearly three quarters of a second! : Spike: flatly Whoa. That much? : Twilight Sparkle: Look at them all. Why, there must be at least twenty thousand books to organize! : Owlowiscious: hoots : Twilight Sparkle: Best long weekend ever! I'm sure we can make some time for a claw massage and a back rub too. : Spike: Yes! Best long weekend ever! : song : opens : Twilight Sparkle: exhales : Spike: Whoa! That strange yellow orb in the sky! What is that? : Twilight Sparkle: Alright, alright, so it's been a little while since we've seen the sun. : Spike: A little while? We've been in that library for three straight days! : Twilight Sparkle: Yes, but they were three very productive days! Even if you did take that two-hour claw massage break. : Spike: Hey, you promise a claw massage, I'm getting a claw massage. : Twilight Sparkle: It's not like we missed anything. : crash : Rainbow Dash and Discord: Hello, Twilight! Hi, Spike! : Twilight Sparkle: Hi, Rainbow Dash. Good to see you, Discord. : Spike: Did you rehearse before you found us? : Rainbow Dash and Discord: What makes you think we practiced? : Twilight Sparkle: Come on, Rainbow Dash. What's going on here? : Rainbow Dash: laughing Sorry. Me and Discord are just messin' around. Like we do. : Twilight Sparkle: Since when? : Discord: Oh, Twilight. We simply had a momentous time together these past three days. You could say it was... "hiss-terical"! laughs : Rainbow Dash: laughing Sneaky snake! : Discord: laughing Just snaking around! : Rainbow Dash: Good one, Discord! laughing : Twilight Sparkle: It is? : Rainbow Dash: Kind of an inside joke from this weekend. You wouldn't really get it unless you were there. : Twilight Sparkle: Oh. Okay. : Rainbow Dash: Cool. Well, uh, catch you later, Twilight! : Discord: laughing Catch you later, Twilight. : whirling : zap : Twilight Sparkle: That was strange, right? Since when have Rainbow Dash and Discord had inside jokes? : Spike: Since sometime in the last three days, I guess. : Twilight Sparkle: Hey! Nopony made you join me on my book-sort-cation. : Spike: I'm jokin', I'm jokin'! : opens, bell rings : Twilight Sparkle: Rarity? : Rarity: gasps Twilight! You've returned from your book sorting sabbatical! All that organizing has done wonders for your complexion! : Twilight Sparkle: Thanks! It was very relaxing. And we were able to clear a shelf for those old-fashioned books you wanted to donate. : Rarity: Oh, pfft, they're not old, darling. They're vintage, and they're over there! I've even included my favorites by former Canterlot designer to the stars Rococo Froufrou! : Spike: Oh, I love her! : Rarity: Him. : Spike: nervously Both. : Discord: Twilight! This makes twice I'm seeing you in one day! Aren't I lucky? : Twilight Sparkle: Weren't you just with— : Fluttershy: Hi, Twilight! Hi, Spike! How was your book-sort-cation? : Twilight Sparkle: It was good! : Fluttershy: giggles Orange you glad you did it? : Fluttershy, Rarity, and Discord: laughing : Rarity: laughter "Orange you glad"! Oh, Fluttershy, you're a card! laughing : Fluttershy: Oh, please. You'll make me blush. : Discord: You do seem to be turning a shade of... gasps orange! : Fluttershy and Rarity: laughing : Rarity: Oh, sorry, darling. You see, we were at Sweet Apple Acres and, uh, ooh, how to explain... : Discord: Well, let me try and paint her a picture, dearest. : Spike: himself "Dearest"? : Discord: Bob Ross You see, we were all at Sweet Apple Acres, and I ended up turning the trees into the most— normal Oh, who am I kidding? I simply can't do it justice. You really had to be there. : Fluttershy: We would've invited you to come along too, but we didn't want to interrupt your organizing. We know how important it is to you. : Discord: And I'm sure it was much more important than the fun that we had. laughs : Twilight Sparkle: I appreciate that... Speaking of books, I should get these on the shelves. : Fluttershy and Rarity: laughing : Twilight Sparkle: Hmm. Rainbow Dash bonding with Discord, Rarity finding something he did genuinely funny... Must've been some weekend. : Spike: Somepony sorry she missed it? : Twilight Sparkle: Of course not. : Applejack and Pinkie Pie: laughing : Twilight Sparkle: What's got you two in hysterics? : Discord: gulps Oh, we were just reminiscing about the best weekend ever! : Twilight Sparkle: hushed He's everywhere today, isn't he? : Discord: Oh, now where was I? Ah, yes, we had just finished our soup, and then Applejack said, Applejack "Peanut butter hoof? Yuck, not even with jelly!" : Applejack and Pinkie Pie: laughing : Twilight Sparkle: Eh, I don't get it. : Pinkie Pie: laughing It was hilarious! I wish we'd taken a picture for you! : Discord: Oh, well, this should do! : tapping : Applejack and Pinkie Pie: laughing : Twilight Sparkle: I guess that's funny? : Discord: Well, seems this has become quite the... sticky situation! laughing : Applejack and Pinkie Pie: laughing : Pinkie Pie: laughter Sticky situation! : Applejack: Aw, shucks, Twilight. We haven't even asked how your weekend went. : Twilight Sparkle: It was fine! : Discord: And yet you look so glum. Does somepony need a huggy-wuggy? noises : sproing : Twilight Sparkle: I am not glum. I'm glad! I'm glad you all had such a good time together. Having inside jokes can really create a lasting bond between friends. : Discord: I'm just sorry that all this bonding happened while you were holed up in your castle. : Applejack: Heh. Oh, don't you worry about Twilight. Bet you were in hog heaven organizin' all them books. Again. : Twilight Sparkle: I'm sure I had just as much fun as the rest of you. : Twilight Sparkle: I can't believe I missed out on all that bonding! : Spike: gulps I knew it! You are jealous! : Twilight Sparkle: Spike, I'm the Princess of Friendship. I don't get jealous. I'm sorry I missed out because sharing that experience would've helped me with my Princess of Friendship duties! : Spike: chewing full Come again? : Twilight Sparkle: If our friends could enjoy three full days with Discord that much, it must have something to do with the specific things they did together! If we could find out what those things were, it could be a real breakthrough in the science of friendship! : Spike: Hm. I guess so. : zap : Twilight Sparkle: I know so! You thought our book-sort-cation was fun? This is gonna be even better! : Twilight Sparkle: Thank you for coming. I wouldn't have asked you here if it wasn't important. : Pinkie Pie: I love important! : Twilight Sparkle: I want to know how these funny moments you shared came to pass. I can use this data to help advance friendships all over Equestria. : Applejack: Well, I like the sound of that! : Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash and Rarity: agreement : Twilight Sparkle: Perfect. Let's start with the snake. : Rainbow Dash and Discord: laughing : Rainbow Dash: I don't know if I can get it out! It's too funny! : Discord: Oh, but we must! It's for the greater good! It started when we were helping Granny Smith with her garden... : music starts : Applejack: Uh, I reckon you mean my sister Apple Bloom. : Discord: Eh... All you Apples look the same. And then Rainbow Dash saw a snake! : Fluttershy: I think it was a garden hose. : Rainbow Dash: It was a hose snake. Super deadly. : Applejack: I recall it bein' a large stick that looked like a hose that, in turn, did in fact resemble a snake. : Pinkie Pie: Point is, we galloped away. : Rainbow Dash: And it chased after us! : Twilight Sparkle: The hose? A snake? A stick? : Rainbow Dash: A snake! : Fluttershy: A hose! : Applejack: A stick! : Discord: We literally trotted for our lives. Isn't that hilarious? : Fluttershy: I guess you had to be there. : Twilight Sparkle: I do need to be there. : Rarity: But you weren't! And it's already happened! Ooh, are you suggesting... : Pinkie Pie: Time travel?! : [Back to the Future theme plays] : Twilight Sparkle: Absolutely not! Time travel is not something to be messed with. We simply need to recreate everything that led to these jokes. : Discord: Oh, what a brilliant idea! Shall we begin with the lunch date that kicked off the glorious weekend you missed out on? : Twilight Sparkle: Are you sure it was this table? : Rainbow Dash: Uh, does it really matter? : Twilight Sparkle: When it comes to science, everything matters. One change to the equation could ruin the experiment. : Discord: Ohhhhhh... it was this table here. : Twilight Sparkle: Alright, so you sat down at the table, and then what happened? : Rarity: Oh, well, first I expressed my displeasure with the design of the menu. It— : Discord: I'm sorry to interrupt, but I just noticed something. : Twilight Sparkle: Yes? : Discord: The tablecloth. It isn't the same color as the one the restaurant used on the day in question. : Twilight Sparkle: ...Really? : Rarity: He's right! The tablecloth was red! I remember because it clashed with the font on the menus. : Applejack: I don't suppose that means we're gonna need to get a new tablecloth, does it? : Discord: Oh, most definitely. : sparkles : Fluttershy: Ooh. : Pinkie Pie: Wowee! : Discord: One change to the equation could ruin the experiment. Twilight said so herself. Anything stand out as being different? Anything at all? : Fluttershy: Um, I've noticed a couple of things. : Pinkie Pie: Me too! : Discord: Excellent! : zap : Discord: A little to the left! No, my left! A little bit more... Oh, no, no, no, no, no, a little more right! : Pinkie Pie: The cloud over our table looked like an ice cream sundae! : stretching : Pinkie Pie: Perfect! : whistle ascending and descending : Discord: No-no-no-no-no, this is barely room temperature! Garçon! Garçon, over here! : tapping : Main cast sans Twilight Sparkle: laughing : Discord: No? Nothing? : Twilight Sparkle: Are you sure there's not something you've missed? Some other detail about your lunch together that you're forgetting? : Discord: Well, I don't know about the rest of you, but I feel we've been pretty exhaustive in our attempts to recreate every single detail of our previous encounter. : Mane cast sans Twilight Sparkle: agreement : Rainbow Dash: Yeah, Twilight. If you don't get it by now, I don't think you're ever gonna get it. : Twilight Sparkle: But it is really important that I figure this out. It's for the good of all Equestria! : tape machine whirring : Discord: Well, perhaps we should have another look at the data we've collected. gasps Of course! There''is'' one last variable that we haven't accounted for. : Twilight Sparkle: What? : Discord: You! : Twilight Sparkle: Me? : Discord: You weren't there observing us. No matter how hard we try, we can't possibly recreate our weekend of fun exactly as it happened because you'll always be watching, and you weren't there. : Main cast sans Twilight Sparkle: Hmmm. : Pinkie Pie: He makes a good point. : Discord: It has only served to prove that moments of levity and bonding between friends simply cannot be recreated so that others might share in the experience. : Pinkie Pie: He makes another good point! : Rarity: Oh, don't worry, darling. I'm sure there'll be plenty of other chances for you to share in the kind of giggling frivolity we had with Discord while you were away. : Rainbow Dash: Yeah, and I'll bet they'll be just as hissssss-terical! laughing : Discord: laughing : Fluttershy: laughing Absolutely. : Twilight Sparkle: I'm not buying it. Not for a second. There is definitely something else going on here, Spike! : Spike: gulps Or maybe there isn't, and you should just drop this whole thing and admit that you're a little jealous! : Twilight Sparkle: Even if I'm not able to laugh at what happened, I should be able to figure out why they''find it funny. Why ''they think they had this amazing and hilarious time together. But I can't figure it out! It doesn't make sense! : Spike: Some things just can't be explained. : Twilight Sparkle: Our friends think something great happened to them while I was away, but no. It was something awful! If we don't break the spell they're under, who knows what terrible things could happen?! : Spike: Spell? : Twilight Sparkle: Come on, Spike! There's no time to lose! : Twilight Sparkle: Zecora, what do you think? Can you undo Discord's magic? : falling, cauldron bubbling : Zecora: In what way can you tell that they are indeed under a spell? : Twilight Sparkle: They're having fun with Discord, that's why! : Zecora: Ah. A friendship with Discord is truly a shock. But who says it is something that we must block? : Twilight Sparkle: Trust me, they would never laugh like that unless something magical was involved. It's not that funny. I'' know funny. : '''Zecora': Alright. This potion will break the spell, then you will be able to tell. : Spike: Wait. If that's the potion, then what's brewing in your cauldron? : Zecora: It ties the room together and emits a warm glow. But if I am to be honest, it's just for show. : Applejack: yawns I wonder why she asked us here so bright and early. : Rarity: Another map adventure, perhaps? : Pinkie Pie: Nope, no glowing tushies here! : Fluttershy: Or maybe it's more of a non-adventure. Maybe she just wants to tell us how last night's slumber went? : opens : Twilight Sparkle: Hey, gang! : Pinkie Pie: Ooh, you look excited! : Twilight Sparkle: I am excited! We're gonna have fun today! : Pinkie Pie: Yes! : Twilight Sparkle: Just one tiny, minuscule, microscopic thing before fun times. I need everypony to sip this potion to break Discord's spell on you! : Applejack: A what now? : Twilight Sparkle: Don't be embarrassed. So what if Discord cast a spell on you so you thought you had a great time, and now you have all these inside jokes that you seem to be constantly laughing at? Don't worry! You didn't have your defenses up. I get it. : pouring : Rainbow Dash: You're kidding. : Rarity: Twilight, darling, we simply had a nice time with Discord. As I recall, we spent much of yesterday afternoon reenacting it for you. : pouring : Twilight Sparkle: Uh-huh. Or you reenacted what you thought was fun but really wasn't because you were under a spell that made you think what happened was fun! : Applejack: What kind of fertilizer have you had your nose in, Twilight? : Twilight Sparkle: Be honest. The only reason you won't drink the potion is because, deep down in your hearts, you know there's a chance that Discord has you under his power! : Fluttershy: Twilight, how could you say such a thing?! I know Discord still makes mistakes sometimes, but you're accusing him of being downright evil! : Rainbow Dash: Yeah! And to top it off, you're accusing us of not being able to tell he was up to something! What do you take us for? : Pinkie Pie: Yeah! glug What do you glug take us for?! : beat : Pinkie Pie: Dee-licious! Got any more, Twilight? : opens : Discord: Hi, Twilight! The gang mentioned we'd all be hanging out together today! : pouring : Twilight Sparkle: "The gang"? : Discord: Yeah! The peanut-butter-hoof gang! tapping : Main cast sans Twilight Sparkle: laughing : Pinkie Pie: laughing It's still funny! : Applejack: hushed So much for that whole "spell" theory. : Discord and main cast sans Twilight Sparkle: laughing : Twilight Sparkle: Ugh. But it's still not funny! : Rainbow Dash: It's funny if you were there. : Twilight Sparkle: But I'' wasn't there! ''I wasn't included! Maybe it's my own fault for staying in and having a book-sort-cation when I could have been making jokes and memories and having a great time with my friends! But I didn't do that, did I?! You all did! You were all there, but—! sighs I wasn't there. I missed out. And seeing you having all these jokes I wasn't a part of and couldn't understand made me... : Spike: Jealous? : Twilight Sparkle: No. The Princess of Friendship can't get jealous. : Applejack: Sure you can, Twilight, and none of us begrudge you for it. : Fluttershy: We're sorry if we made you feel left out. : Twilight Sparkle: You didn't do anything wrong. You're allowed to share things that don't include me. : Rarity: And you're allowed to feel a little jealous about it. You just have to be able to admit that that's what you're feeling so you can let it go. : Rainbow Dash: And, you know, not try to make us recreate everything that happened when you weren't around. : zap : Discord: Of course none of this would've happened if I hadn't encouraged everypony not to invite you this weekend. : Twilight Sparkle: They wanted me to be there? And you convinced them to not invite me? : Discord: Well, I didn't think that they should interrupt you. But now I see that we should have. Oh, I feel just terrible. : Pinkie Pie: You don't look like you feel terrible. : Discord: Better? : Applejack: Wait a minute. You didn't suggest not inviting Twilight because you wanted to make her feel left out, did you? : Discord: Of course not. That whole jealousy thing was just a happy accident. : zap : Discord: Certainly we can all agree that Princess Twilight learned a valuable lesson here – that even she''can have feelings of jealousy, that she should recognize said feelings rather than trying to pretend that she doesn't have them. Mm-hmm. Did I get the tiniest bit of glee out of watching her try to recreate our weekend of fun in the name of science? Oh, most definitely! But what's important here is that it was never my intent to make Twilight feel jealous. That's something that the ''old me would have tried to do. Orange''you glad I've changed? : beat : '''Discord': I said, Orange you glad I've changed? : thumps : Pinkie Pie: coughs : Discord: Orange! Like the ones at the Applejack farm! I-I mean, from this weekend! : beat : Discord: No? Nothing? Really? I thought you'd find this hisss-terical! : tail rattling : Rarity: ...Yes, no. Discord, I think these jokes have run their course. : Pinkie Pie: Only way we'd find them funny now is if you put us all under some kind of spell! : Twilight Sparkle: Come on, you'd have to be a complete crazy pony to think he'd do something like that! What are you gonna say next, Pinkie? That we all have to drink some weird potion to break the spell? : Main cast sans Twilight Sparkle: laughing : Discord: W-W-What's so funny? : Rainbow Dash: Come on, Discord, do we really have to spell it out for you? : Main cast: continues under : Discord: I-I-I don't get it. Somepony want to tell me what's so hilarious? Anypony? Hello?! : zap : Discord: I'm talking to you! You! And-and you and you! W-W-What's funny about spells? I mean, really, I don't get it, I feel left out and I feel really bad about that... : Spike: Sorry, buddy. Guess you had to be there. : zap : zap : Main cast and Discord: laughing : credits en:Transcripts/What About Discord? Категория:Стенограммы, пятый сезон